The field of memory applications is becoming more challenging as the performance requirements for memory-based devices increase. Because of the many useful properties of dual threshold voltage devices (e.g., adjustability, density, and drivability), memory systems comprising dual threshold voltage devices have superior performance over conventional memory systems.